


Wicked Hearts, Groomed

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma wasn't ever sent to our world?  What if the Evil Curse wasn't cast...yet?</p><p>Regina kills Snow White and Prince Charming in cold blood, and steals their baby to rear as her own. Having concocted a plan to humiliate her enemies further by seducing their daughter, Emma starts to come of age, and Regina begins to see her in a whole new light...and trains Emma to love Regina, and Regina alone...</p><p>...forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Hearts, Groomed

Regina laughed when she killed the Prince. 

She ripped out his heart in front of Snow White, of course, to see salted tears drip down her wet face.

She strangled the breath out of her nemesis...a slow death, but not slow enough to convey how much anger and resentment she harbored towards the new Queen...Regina wanted to see Snow's porcelain skin crackle underneath her own fingers, to see it rip and tear and shred beneath her human hands.

Regina lifted the baby out of Snow White's still arms. Her enemy's flesh was still warm, and the baby cried and hollered in Regina's arms.

“Shh,” Regina hummed under her breath. Without a backwards glance, she disappeared into a purple mist, but not before she could relish the outraged cries of the dwarfs as they entered the chamber. Retreating back to her castle, Regina conjured a crib for the child and gently set...Emma? What a common name...down into it. The swaddled infant cried, and Regina gazed out at the starless night. 

Her battle was over. 

She finally could proclaim victory...

Or had the battle just begun?

/

Eighteen Years Later

/

Emma fiddled with the ties in her corset as the servant tried to help her. “No, I can do it, thanks.”

Regina entered the room. “Her job is to help you, Emma.” 

Emma sighed. She knew that she was of royalty, and that any princess, even an adopted one, shouldn't NOT wear a corset. But honestly, the things were inane and stupid. The only point of a corset was to inflict pain upon a woman.

“Seriously, why do I have to wear this thing?”

“A lady always wears a corset. Isn't that right, Grimhilda?”

Grimhilda nodded and averted her eyes.

Emma rolled her own eyes. Regina was good to her, having taken Emma under her wing when she was just a baby. Her parents died eighteen years ago, and she couldn't remember a single thing about them...except for the unexplainable scent of roses when she thought about who her mother might have been. 

Finally the corset was laced, and Emma stepped into her dress. Regina smiled. 

“Are you excited?”

Emma sighed. Today was her eighteenth year, and Regina had insisted on throwing her a ball for her coming of age. Everyone in the kingdom who, according to her adoptive mother, had influence and affluence, was coming. 

Wonderful.

Emma lifted up her skirt to step into her heels. It was time to play dress up, and this time, Regina probably expected her to find a husband. Well, too bad for her, Emma thought. No way am I marrying any of those cads. 

The only man who held the slightest bit of intrigue for Emma was the palace Huntsman, whom she exchanged flirtatious glances with behind her silk fan when Regina wasn't looking, but that's as far as she wanted it to go. The idea of letting any man into the heavily guarded fortress of her heart was daunting, and a little horrifying. 

Emma could hear the music begin to play in the ballroom, and Regina clasped Emma's hands in her own. 

“It's time!”

Regina led Emma down the stairs, still holding one of her hands. Emma stumbled down the spiral staircase into the ballroom, not heeding the stares or claps of her peers and elders. She just wanted this night to be over. 

As Regina let go of her hand, Emma could feel the loss of her warmth, and blushed. She raced over to where the refreshments were, and, since she was now of age, gulped down a particularly strong mead that was brewed by dwarfs themselves. Henry, Regina's father, smiled at Emma from across the ballroom floor, and Emma waved.

She heard a tinkling of glass behind her, and smiled. The only friend that she could truly confide in was Ella. The other girl understood what Emma had been through...growing up without parents or knowing your true family was very difficult, especially at a young age. Cinderella understood, despite being engaged and soon to be wed. 

“You shouldn't drink too much of that mead,” Ella giggled, as Emma took another drink of the hard liquor. 

“Why don't you try some?”

“No...” and Ella held a single hand to her belly. Emma's eyebrows raised up to her hairline. 

“What?! No!”

“Yes,” Ella laughed, and her laugh was as tinkling as her glass slippers on the ballroom floor.

“Well, congratulations. I know Regina wants me to find a suitor tonight, but I don't think I really want to.”

“Why not? Lots of handsome men around here for you to kiss!” Ella laughed. Emma forced out a chuckle, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Emma could never tell Ella that she more appreciated the soft curve of girl, than the hard contours of a man's form. Ella was so beautiful and kind, and Emma wanted to kiss her. Damn, it must be the mead. 

“I—I don't know. None of them interest me,” and she took another gulp of mead. 

“Hmm...maybe you just haven't found the right one,” Ella concluded. Emma shrugged, and watched as Regina danced with an old man who looked to be important, somehow. 

Well, he must be important. He was in at a palace party, after all.

The song changed, and Regina and Old Man parted ways. Emma watched as Regina spun away and retreated to the corridor.

Emma was starting to feel light-headed, but not in a bad way, not at all. In fact, even the thought of dancing didn't put her off too much. Emma slammed down her glass of mead and raised her hand to Ella with an ironic bow. 

Ella giggled, and took Emma's proffered hand. Emma led the other girl out onto the ballroom floor, and spun her around, laughing and jumping and--

She could feel eyes on her. Oh god...she glanced around the room, but no one seemed to mind her dancing with her friend. She couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching her, though. 

She never did notice Regina's dark eyes staring at her, from the dark corridor that led into the ballroom. 

/

Regina had been watching Emma for a long time, now.

Well, not overly long. She was many things...evil...sinister...but a lecherous old woman, she was not. It had started off as a plan to further humiliate the memories of Prince Charming and Snow White, and their followers that Regina knew were still seeking vengeance. Regina had constructed a plan to corrupt the daughter of her enemies, the product of true love itself. 

When Emma had turned the sweet age of sixteen, Regina began to notice little things about her...how her long, golden waves would sparkle in the light...how her breasts peeked out like flowers straining for sunshine from beneath her dress...how her eyes crinkled in a smile that took Regina's breath away...

She had decided, in that moment, that she would have her, but not yet. Regina was a patient woman. She could wait, would wait, until the night of Emma's eighteenth birthday. 

Then...

Emma would be Regina's, to own, to love, to worship. 

And nothing, absolutely nothing, could come in the way of that happening. 

Regina heard a rustle behind her, and glanced back.

She sighed. “Hello, Rumpelstiltskin.”

The Dark One smiled ironically and took a little bow. “Your Majesty. Tonight is a night for celebration!”

“Ah, yes, celebration indeed,” Regina said, and Rumple chuckled. 

“Your real work begins, tonight, at the stroke of midnight! Or have you forgotten your plan already?”

Regina turned to face Rumple. “No. I haven't forgotten my plan.”

Rumple giggled uproariously, as he scanned Regina's face with his beady little eyes. “So it seems there is something else for you, if you enact the plan...not only will you--” he raised his hands, “ruin the daughter of your enemies, but you will get what you have desired for a long time.” Rumple leaned in closer to Regina, his rancid breath wafting over her face. She tried not to cringe. 

“If you get the girl, the product of true love, to love you, to truly fall in love with you, you will gain powers beyond belief. You will be more powerful than...dare I say it...the Queen of Hearts...possibly even...me. But don't count on besting me anytime soon, dearie!”

With that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared, and Regina gasped. What had started off an age old plan to further humiliate her nemesis, Snow White, had turned into a game of sorts, to make Emma fall in love with her. 

This was proving to be more difficult than she could have ever imagined. 

/

The ball was over, and during the majority of it, Emma danced with Ella, feeling more carefree than she ever had. With dawning horror, Emma remembered that Regina was most likely expecting her to go upstairs with a ring on her finger. 

 

Emma ran down the corridor as Regina was ushering out the last of the guests, and stepped into a washroom. 

Breathing heavily, she slipped out of her shoes and pondered explanations in her racing mind.

He was too old, he was too needy, he was ill...oh, damn damn damn it all, Regina wouldn't understand. 

With a labored breath and heavy, shoeless feet, Emma trekked up the stairs. She slipped into her room as quietly as she could, and with a huff, began to take off her elaborate gown. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw the purple mist coalesce in the dark recesses of her chamber. With a grunt, she grabbed her dress to cover up her body right before her corset fell off. 

“Er...You could have knocked--”

“Silence,” Regina said, and Emma waited to hear how disappointed her adoptive mother was that she was not engaged yet.

There was a strange glimmer in Regina's dark, fathomless eyes. Emma lowered her lashes, and took in a shaking breath. Something was different, here, something she didn't recognize, something was happening--

Regina let out a burst of magic, and Emma fell backwards onto the bed. Her dress had vanished, and she was naked, albeit for the pair of stocking she had yet to take off, and her undergarments. Her corset long gone, her breasts were nude and trembling as her chest rose and fell with erratic breath.

“What—what the hell are you doing?” Emma gasped, as Regina came closer and closer still. 

“Showing you how much you mean to me,” Regina answered, before devouring Emma's open mouth.

/

Emma squirmed as Regina plundered her mouth. She didn't know what to think, to do, as the Queen inhaled Emma's breath and exhaled sugared poison. 

She tasted like apples, and something dark, something ominous. Emma wasn't sure if she liked it, but when Regina's fingers slowly made contact with her quivering breasts, and the rosy peaks that were ripe for the taking, Emma forgot all hesitation and kissed her back. Her very first kiss--

She thought it would be different.

Emma had always imagined chaste kisses with...Graham, perhaps, but she had never truly fantasized about it. A bit of innocence hazing over pecking lips, and closed fluttering eyes. 

This was nothing like that, not with Regina. With Regina, it was hunger, and primal want, and dominance that Emma didn't quite understand. Yet as they broke away and Emma gasped, gulping in fresh air, as much as her lungs would allow, she realized that Regina was on top of her, still in her gown, her bosom pressed flush against Emma's. 

Prettily whispered promises drifted through Emma's ears and through her head as Regina slowly inched her fingers lower...to her bellybutton, swirling her fingertips across the sensitive flesh there. 

Lower, lower, lower still, not tainting her innocence yet, but circling something...oh! Yes, right there—please...

Arching bodies, panting breaths, enchantments without magic...Emma could feel the pressure build in her entire body, her veins pumping pure lava as Regina touched her, oh yes, touched her...

“Love me,” Regina breathed across her lips, and that was the last thing Emma heard before she passed out. 

/

When Emma awoke, she groaned and clutched her head. Remind me never again to drink that much mead. Ever. 

Images of the night before bombarded her brain, and she wasn't sure if it was a dream, or reality. Whatever it was, she could never look Regina in the eye again. 

That plan was moot, however, as she heard a rustle of a gown outside of her door. Emma looked down at her body; oh thank god, she was wearing a nightgown, at least. 

Regina entered the room with a smile. “Hello darling,” she said, and leaned over Emma's bed. Okay, so it wasn't a dream, Emma thought to herself as Regina's rose petal lips collided with her own. 

Emma grunted in surprise as she felt a soft, delicate hand caress the side of her face. They broke away, and Emma shivered at the loss of warmth. She stared into Regina’s dark, stormy eyes with a question in her own. 

“Why?” Emma said, cursing herself for being so awkward.

“Because I love you,” Regina said, “And because I want you more than anything in this world, or any world.”

Emma felt honeyed warmth spread through her body at the proclamation, sugaring her veins and making Regina's voice sound so sweet...

Emma raised up her head to kiss Regina back for the first time, her eyes fluttering closed. This was all some surreal dream, this was an illusion, but it was so perfect...

/

Regina's eyes widened as Emma rose up to kiss her, and felt the victory of her conquest course through her. Already, the girl seemed to reciprocate her feelings. How...convenient. 

Emma hadn't realized that Regina's eyes were wide open when she kissed the Queen, and as they broke away, Regina closed her eyes with a sigh. She would be remiss to admit that the kiss had touched something deep inside her, something soft and warm. 

There was a knock on the door, and Regina lifted her head, and smiled at Emma before leaving. She glanced back to see Emma's wide eyes watching her every move, and felt smug victory as well as something else, something that Regina didn't want to admit she felt. 

As she stepped into her own chambers, her eyes lit on a letter with a familiar seal on it. She picked up the letter and opened it, scanning it quickly. 

Dearest Regina

I know what your plan is, but I thought I'd jot down the fundamentals for you to review.

Sincerely, 

The Dark One.

Stage One: Seduce the Princess. I think you already have completed this one, dearie.

Stage Two: Claim the Princess for your own.

Stage Three: Torture the Princess, train her in the art of bondage. 

Stage Four: Make the Princess worship you. Love you. You will be her sun, her stars, her sky, and then you will be in possession of a power greater than anyone can imagine.

The final stage: Banish the Princess from the palace forever. Leave her to die in the forest.

Have fun, dearie!

As Regina read the note, holding it in shaking hands, she hadn't expected to feel the anguish that she felt as she read it. She couldn't leave Emma to die in the forest...she couldn't banish her. The girl held a piece of Regina's hard heart, and had for a long time. Of course, this was her original plan, but Emma had grown on Regina throughout the years, and Regina...

...cared...

...for her.

Regina remembered what her mother had once told her...love is weakness. But Regina didn't give two damns, as long as she could caress her darling girl, could whisper in her ear and kiss her and love her...

She folded the note up and hid it in her chest of drawers. 

/

Tea with Regina, after everything that had transpired the night before, and that morning, wasn't quite as unnerving as Emma had thought it would be. 

Grimhilda was there, pouring steaming tea into the porcelain cups, and Emma stared down at the amber liquid as Regina sipped hers quietly. 

Grimhilda left, and it was just Regina and Emma. Alone. Together.

Emma stared intently into her cup, watching the dissolved sugar swirl in white streaks at the top of the cup.

“Drink your tea,” Regina chided, as she continued to sip her own.

Emma sighed, and lifted her cup to her lips. “Ow!” 

She set the cup down; her tongue burnt on the scalding tea. Regina glanced up at her, and Emma blushed. 

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, and Emma nodded. 

“I just— burnt my tongue. Kind of hurts,” Emma said, and Regina stepped out of her chair to come closer to Emma. 

Emma's heart was galloping in her fragile chest like a colt, as Regina came closer and lifted a hand, crackling with magic. 

“Let me see,” Regina said softly, and Emma, eyes wide and wary, stuck the tip of her tongue out for Regina to see.

Emma could see and hear Regina swallow, and confusion muddled Emma' mind. If she didn't know any better, Emma would think that Regina was just as nervous as she was. 

But that thought was ridiculous.

Regina lifted her hand to Emma's face, and suddenly, Emma's tongue didn't ache anymore. Regina bent down closer so that her face was flush next to Emma's. 

Emma could feel the other woman's smile curve against her cheek. 

“All better?”

Emma huffed out a shaking breath, as Regina's lips connected with her cheek, and left powdery kisses trailing down her face to her lips. 

Emma wasn't sure if she was a great kisser, but there was almost no uncertainty when their lips met. Emma didn't care that her own technique was too innocent, too sloppy, too this or that. 

Emma only cared, in that moment, that she would be the only light in Regina's dark eyes. The glimmering stars in her fathomless orbs. The moon glowing with a sheen of pearly shimmer, warming the Queen's cold posterior and making her open to Emma's touch. 

Apples and honey and dusk and sunset...that's what Regina tasted like. It was so addicting to taste the night sky on her tongue, to swallow it down her cobwebbed throat and feel the passion, the fire pulse through her young veins. Emma had never felt lust before, but she supposed that this was what it felt like...

...to want to kiss Regina, everywhere...to worship at her altar, the effigy of a goddess...Regina...Regina...Regina...

Regina pulled away with a wicked smile, and then turned on her heel and walked out of the room. 

Emma was left staring at the door frame, feeling empty and full at the same time. 

/

Regina stared out the window at twilight, feeling the night breeze cocoon her in it's dark embrace. 

“It's the only way, you know. You can't let your...heart...get in the way of your plan.”

Regina whipped around to see Rumpelstiltskin once more, leaning on one of her full length mirrors. 

“I don't know what you mean,” Regina answered. 

“Of course you know what I mean, dearie...I can see the light in your eyes, the lust harbored there...you try to hide it, of course. But you can't from me!” Her mentor let out a rather obnoxious giggle that set Regina's hair on end. 

“It doesn't matter. The plan hasn't changed,” Regina countered as smoothly as she could. Rumple laughed again. 

“You can't let it get in the way, dearie...power, think of all the power you will gain from the product of true love...loving you with her whole heart. You will have your victory—at last!” Another laugh, and Regina frowned. 

“I killed them. Wasn't that enough?”

Rumple came closer towards her. 

“You made a promise, Your Majesty. To corrupt and conquer all, to own and rule, to taint her innocence. Don't tell me you're backing out now, after having vowed that so many years ago.”

Regina's breath faltered, and she remembered Daniel...how pure their love was, and how unlike yet so alike her feelings for Emma were now. She backed away suddenly, feeling worn despite her youthful beauty and immense power. 

Was power all she wanted? Was victory all she craved? She didn't want to end up like Cora, alone for the rest of her life, with no one. She was already on her way to becoming just like her. Unloved. Feared. Hated.

Emma...Emma didn't fear her.

Emma...Emma...Emma...

/

That night, Emma knew that Regina would come to her room. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she could feel it in the marrow of her bones. 

She stared out the window as she heard the door to her bedchamber creak open, and still, her heart pattered recklessly beneath her bosom. 

Emma turned towards Regina as the woman appeared in front of her. Emma's nightgown fluttered with night breeze as Regina knelt in front of her. 

Emma's eyebrows raised, and she moaned as Regina's fingers inched their way up her bare legs, and her lips connected with the back of Emma's left knee. Her leg jolted spasmodically, and Regina stood, backing Emma into the canopy bed.

“Let me show you how I feel,” Regina murmured against Emma's open, gasping mouth, as the Queen bent her head lower. 

Lips and Tongue and Flesh and HEARTS...all joined as one. Emma's chest heaved as Regina captured one of her peaks in her moist mouth, and tugged--

Emma's fingers dragged through Regina's perfect locks of dark hair, her legs clutching Regina's slender form as she pleaded and shuddered. 

Emma's legs tensed, then went lax as Regina went even lower, spreading her knees apart slowly. Misting breath clung to Emma's flesh, and she shivered, reveling in the sensations of lovemaking. \

Whispered words made their way up to Emma's ears, but she did not heed them, her body shook with tremors, racing through her body like wildfire. 

Suddenly, Regina's voice grew louder, like a thunderclap, and it sparked lightning from underneath Emma's flesh. 

“You are mine.”

/

Regina lifted her head up to see Emma's flushed face, rapt with devotion and passion. 

Stages One and Two, complete.

Onto Stage Three.

Regina's lips curved in a secret smile against Emma's inner thigh. This was turning out to be easier than she thought it would be. 

But something in Regina, a small part of her heart, was doubtful.


End file.
